


Forever We Are Young

by XuShuHao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuShuHao/pseuds/XuShuHao
Summary: The precious moments that Kenma and Hinata shared together, inspired by BTS songs.





	Forever We Are Young

**First Love**  

Kenma was in a glum mood, so he grabbed a pair of headphones and opened up his playlist. Perhaps music would make him feel better.

Kenma believed that his only love would be his video games. He was wrong. He never fell in love until the day he met Hinata. 

On that day, the very day where a small boy of fluffy orange hair appeared into his life, everything seemed a bit brighter, as if the sun finally peaked through the dark clouds.

He pinned for months, worried that everything was only platonic, that his feelings would ruin their entire friendship if he confessed. He never thought of the possibility that Hinata shared those exact feelings, and after strong encouragement from his teammates, Kenma confessed to Hinata.

“I like you too!” Hinata confessed happily.

“I mean like, more than a friend,” Kenma muttered. 

“Yeah, I got what you meant the first time,” Hinata said, smiling widely.

Kenma had never felt so ecstatic. All the stress that had been building up seemed to have lifted.

Hinata pulled Kenma into a short and sweet kiss. The soft and pure kind, with no real hidden intention but to be together for the years to come. It was their first kiss, after all, an action of innocence.

“ _Don’t ever let go of my hand,_ _I won’t let you go ever again either,_ ”

Kenma couldn’t help but think that Hinata was that piano Yoongi raps about. Hinata had always been there for him, through all the happiest and hardest times, the one that Kenma longed for when they couldn’t see each other in person. In the end, he destroyed Hinata, the one who burned him up. They always said there’s nothing like the first love after all.

“ _In the corner of my childhood house, a brown piano settled on one side._ ”

 

**Spring Day**

The first song started playing, and Hinata immediately knows the song. “Spring Day” by BTS. Oh, Kenma was the one who got him interested. Hinata had always liked the more popular songs, the songs that everyone knew of, while Kenma preferred the lesser-known album songs. It worked for them, after all, any song of BTS was a good song. In Hinata’s opinion, at least.

Hinata loved this song because it was the first song Kenma showed Hinata.

“ _I want to see you, too much much for words,_ ”

Before, Hinata never realized that such a soft song could be relatable. Well, back then he never realized a day like this would come.

It’s the first day of spring, and Kenma and Hinata are outside enjoying the nice weather after a cold winter. Walking out of the cafe because Kenma insisted on having coffee on a daily basis, they headed to the park.

Hinata was blabbering about anything he thought exciting: volleyball, getting a good serve over the net, a well-tossed set that he spiked really well, and meat buns.

They, well at least Hinata failed to notice the clouds overhead until he felt the first flakes land on his nose.

“Huh?” Hinata asked, looking up to find more snowflakes landing on his face.

“ _The petals of snow are falling downwards, dancing away,_ ”

“Snow,” Kenma murmured, looking up as well, before sighing.

“Aww but it’s the first day of spring!” Hinata whined. “We’ve had too much snow already.” 

“Is there anything bad about snow?” Kenma asked.

“Well, no. Snow is great but, for heck’s sake, it’s spring! Snow stays back in winter,” Hinata exclaimed.

“We can’t do anything about it though, so why don’t we just enjoy it?” Kenma answered, but Hinata is already dancing in the soft snow.

“ _Passing the end of winter, until the gentle spring day,_ ”

Hinata fails to notice the fond gaze Kenma gives him.

“ _I want you to stay as you are, as you are._ ”

 

**Run**

Hinata panted as he finished his assigned drills. All day, actually this entire training camp so far has been torture for Karasuno. They lost every practice game they played against other teams. And as everyone agreed on, for every game lost, the entire team had to do some sort of harsh drill.

“Well at least it was the last practice game of the day anyway,” Hinata thought before collapsing on the ground, closing his eyes.

“ _No matter how crazy I run, I remain in the same place,_ ”

Hinata felt a towel wipe the sweat off his face before he was handed a water bottle.

He was about to thank Kenma before he was shushed by an index finger.

“You should rest. You did enough,” Kenma said in his usual calm manner.

Hinata closed his eyes, while Kenma continued gently pampering him, a small smile dancing on both of their faces, savoring these moments of peace. 

But Kenma isn’t here right now. It felt like an endless race sometimes. It always has, but now it was without Kenma. It was like a piece of his heart always ran for Kenma.

“ _My bare-love and tough typhoon and wind can only make me run more with my heart,_ ”

Hinata didn’t know what he did nowadays. All he could do was run. Run an endless race where you chose your final destination.

“ _Memories are crumbling like dried flower leaves on my fingertips,_ ”

Hinata must have known deep down, that the final destination wouldn’t have Kenma with him, pressing a kiss on his forehead as he had done after the last drill of that very day.

“ _Don’t tell me bye bye._ ”

 

 **Crystal Snow**  

“ _Like snow piles up, I remember what you gave me, you gave me the courage to live,_ ”

Kenma thinks the times with Hinata that he loved the most where the nights they spent together, cuddling into each other’s embrace. 

“ _I want to hold you one more time before you disappear,_ ”

Everything was usual, even when the sun was down, Hinata still was his usual energetic self.

“ _How can I be closer? Why can’t I find an answer for this love?_ ”

These nights were more personal. They talked about things that they were scared to say in public: their insecurities, their fears, their hopes, and dreams. These nights, Kenma felt more willing to talk, with only the trusting eyes of Hinata on him. 

“ _I want to protect you one more time before tears run down your face,_ ”

Sometimes, Kenma plays games on his phone, and Hinata never stops him. Sometimes, Kenma teaches Hinata how to play.

After staying up way past midnight, they both fall asleep in warm, comforting arms, as Hinata showers Kenma with soft kisses, telling Kenma that everything will be alright, whispering sweet nothings that sound like music to Kenma’s ears and the room. 

And during those moments, Kenma wishes that the night will never end, that the next morning never comes and that the sun never peaks out of the trees, so that they can enjoy each other’s peace forever. 

“ _I’ll wait for you no matter where_.”

 

**Butterfly**

Hinata recalls another date they had a few years ago.

They had gone on to a garden. It was Hinata’s idea, to spend time walking outside and seeing different plants because the place was known for having beautiful sunflowers.

“ _All of this seems like a dream, don’t try to disappear,_ ”

They never realized that butterflies flocked the place, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless to watch the winged beauties fly from one flower to another.

Two butterflies circle before landing on both of their noses.

“ _Will you stay by my side, will you promise me,_ ”

“Hey, that tickles!” Hinata exclaimed.

“ _If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and break, I’m scared of that,_ ”

Then he heard something absolutely beautiful, maybe the most amazing sound in the world.

He heard Kenma chuckle, before bursting into laughter.

“ _If this moment passes as though it hadn’t happened, I’m scared I’ll lose you,_ ”

From his perspective, there wasn’t really any reason to laugh, but maybe Kenma’s been holding his laugh in for such a long time that he just had to let it out.

“Hey what’s so funny?” Hinata asked, but it was hard to contain his own laughter.

Laughing was contagious after all.

Laughing until happy glistening tears leaked from the corners of their eyes, their stomachs hurt, and they were wheezing from the lack of air, they eventually calmed down. They spent the day chatting about anything really, as they usually did with Hinata ranting about anything that he had an opinion on, and Kenma listening, butting in only when Hinata asked for his opinion. It was only Kenma’s nature, but Hinata knew that Kenma listened to each and every word.

They stayed there until they saw the stars, and the sunset was long gone, before walking back to their homes and staring up at the night sky.

“ _My love that is forever, it’s all free for you,_ ”

Hinata could replay that day in his mind as many times as he wanted to, savoring each and every precious second. And if he could always hear Kenma’s laugh like he had that day, he would replay it over a million times and never get annoyed.

Hinata wished he could hear Kenma laugh. He wished that he could make Kenma laugh. But it was too late now.  

“ _Like a butterfly._ ”

 

**Love is Not Over**

Isn’t it painful that they broke up on Hinata’s birthday?

 

June 21st, 20XX

SunshineShouyou: I’m seeing you later right? Can’t wait!!!

 

“ _Time follows you and fades,_ ”

Everything was okay in the beginning. Kenma held his birthday present for Hinata, something he’s worked on for a long time, as he knocked on Hinata’s door.

Hinata opens it, giving one of his signature big smiles that could light up even the dullest lives.

“ _Why are you getting farther away? So far that I can’t reach you?_ ”

Kenma couldn’t remember what they were fighting about. Maybe he forced himself to forget. Everything was so messy that it gave him a headache just thinking about it.

The weeks leading up to that day had been increasing in the number of arguments.

“We can’t continue this way,” Kenma had said in one of their facetimes. 

“Yeah,” Hinata solemnly agreed, looking away from the camera.

“ _Love is so painful, goodbyes are even more painful,_ ”

Maintaining long-distance relationships were hard, especially after Kenma went to college. They knew from the start that it would be a struggle, and yet they agreed to it, knowing that they’d regret it in the long run if they cut ties and part ways.

Sometimes, the reason why long-distance relationships were so hard because it was easier to fall out of love.

“ _I can’t go on if you’re not here,_ ”

It was just like any of those facetimes, only in person and much more harsh. The words they sent to each other were the cruelest things they have ever spoken. Words they knew they’d regret later on, words that they would have never shouted at each other in a right state of mind. They knew that those words stabbed the other in the back, the arms, the legs, but most of all, in the heart.

“I wish to never talk to you again!” Hinata screamed, tears streaming down his face.

“ _The reason we broke up was quite simple,_ ”

“Okay,” Kenma said, at a loss for words, trying to hold everything in before he broke, before turning around, grabbing his things, walking out the door.

“ _You’re like hello and goodbye at my beginning and my end,_ ”

Kenma wasn’t sure if Hinata was watching him, but looked back, wondering if this was the right thing to do, before sighing and running away as fast as he could. Away from Hinata’s home. Away from Hinata. Away from the priceless memories that they had together. Away from the things that could have been said and done, and the things that they should have never said and done. 

“ _Please take me out of this endless maze,_ ”

Silent tears streaming down his face, Kenma ran until he could barely breathe anymore, his feet unable to sustain his body, and collapsing on his knees on the concrete sidewalk.

“ _Love is not over, over, over._ ”

 

**Let Go**

“ _If my fate is to disappear like this, then this is my last letter,_ ”

“Fine!” Hinata shouted at the shut door, knowing that Kenma was out of earshot. “Like I would care! Goodbye!”

“ _Feelings for you, so many to let go,_ ”

He didn’t know what had gotten to him. He instantly regretted everything he had said, all the insults that resulted from losing control of his temper.

When he sees Kenma away from sight, he instantly runs to Kageyama’s house, banging on the door until Kageyama unlocks it.

He buries his head into Kageyama’s shoulder the moment he sees the door open, unable to choke down the loud sobs he never knew he was holding in.

What a pathetic sight to see. Hinata expected Kageyama to push him away, disgusted with all the snot, but Kageyama awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata, trying his best to comfort the crying boy until sobs died down to sniffles. 

“ _To the person I loved too much, to the red thread that got too entangled in itself,_ ”

Kageyama had immediately asked who had hurt Hinata, what had happened, rapidly spitting one question after another. A look of realization had crossed his face after Kageyama stopped asking questions, only pulling Hinata closer to his chest, never letting go.

“ _I couldn't reach you, so I'll walk a separate path,_ ”

Hinata had run to Kageyama’s house over and over again after that for the same reason to cry into Kageyama’s shoulder until it became a routine: see something that reminds Hinata of Kenma, try not to cry, run to Kageyama’s house, be comforted into Kageyama’s embrace. 

“ _Beyond the tears hidden in the rain, I’ll wait for you, let’s start over,_ ”

One day, he realized why they broke up. They had been pining for someone else without realizing it. Kenma must have been harboring feelings for Kuroo, while he was crushing for Kageyama.

“ _So that in the future, I can meet you again with a smile,_ ”

Eventually, Hinata gets together with Kageyama, and Kenma gets together with Kuroo.

“ _The color of the sky we saw together, the scent of the path we walked down together, don’t forget them,_ ”

Safe, with Kageyama’s nose in his hair, Hinata knew he had to move on sooner or later, and he was ready to.

“ _I’m ready to let go,_ ” Hinata smiles as he falls into a peaceful slumber.

 

**Young Forever**

Kenma hears the first sad notes play, and is hit by nostalgia once again.

When Kenma first read the lyrics, he burst into tears from the number of emotions and love poured out into the song, the sincerity of the members’ feelings.

“ _The thundering applause, I can’t own it forever so I raise my voice,_ ”

Another day, another night, Earth continues revolving around the Sun over and over again. It never stops its orbit, and before you know it, the years have gone by in a flash.

No matter how many times you wish to catch up, you want to catch up, you need and try to catch up, it eventually all becomes hopeless. Society keeps on evolving and moving on to something else.

Kenma knew this was the song that described Hinata’s and his relationship. In the end, they knew it wouldn’t last forever. They knew that once that day came, they’d have to keep going without looking back because that was the only way to keep up, the only way to not break.

“ _Under the flower petals raining down, I run, so lost in this maze,_ ”

In the end, the brief feelings stayed. It was okay to miss, it was okay to cherish, to cry over the good and bad, but they were falling out of love. The world keeps spinning, so they needed to push away the forgotten memories and keep their heads up high.

“ _Even when I fall and hurt myself, I keep running toward my dream,_ ”

Despite everything, Kenma was still Kenma, and Hinata was still Hinata. Forever they would be young in their hearts, thankful for every memory they had together.

“ _Forever we are young…_ ”

 

They both got into BTS while they were together. Every time a BTS song comes up on their playlist, Kenma and Hinata could not help but feel a sense of nostalgia, a sense of longing to be able to savor what they took for granted in the past, to experience it all again. Though neither of them understood the Korean lyrics without having to look it up, but BTS’ songs held a close place in their hearts.

 

Kageyama sighs as he sits on the edge of Hinata’s bed.

“Do I need to play ‘Serendipity’ for the 109th time today?” He asks sounding annoyed, but Hinata knows better.

“Actually, you don’t. I just want cuddles,” Hinata giggles as Kageyama places a peck on his nose.

“That I can do,” Kageyama responds, smiling as Hinata nuzzles into Kageyama’s shoulder.

 

Kuroo sneaks into the blanket bundle, wrapping his arm around Kenma’s waist.

“Okay okay, as much as I respect your alone time and hope you’re alright now, I’m feeling a bit clingy and I want attention, so I would like it if you stopped mopping for just a moment and love me,” Kuroo pouted.

Kenma smiled.

“Sure, I think I was done anyway,” Kenma said turning around and snuggling closer to Kuroo’s warm embrace.

It was June 21st. It has been a year since they parted ways. It was hard to move on from the past when it came back to you wherever you went. But they both knew through those three years of dating that it could not last forever. The world moves on, and there is no other option but to try and keep up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I was planning to post it on June 21st, but I guess I needed WAY more time. But that's okay. I really want to improve my writing skills, so if there’s any suggestions or critique please please please tell me. Thank you so so so much!
> 
> All lyrics (the italics) belong to BTS. Everything I wrote goes back to my inspiration of their beautiful songs. I could never say that any masterpieces they have created are my own. None of the translations are mine either. They’re all from Genius Lyrics or Color-Coded Lyrics. I don't understand Korean.
> 
> The songs I used:  
> “First Love” from the Wings/You Never Walk Alone Album. Rapped by Suga, or Min Yoongi.  
> “Spring Day (Japanese Version)” from the FACE YOURSELF Album.  
> “Run” from The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2/The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever.  
> “Crystal Snow” from the FACE YOURSELF Album.  
> “Butterfly” from the Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Pt.2 Album.  
> “Love is Not Over (Full-Length Edition)” from The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever Album.  
> “Let Go” from the FACE YOURSELF Album.  
> “Epilogue: Young Forever” from The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever Album.
> 
> Please follow @kenhinaforthesoul on Tumblr for more KenHina content! See you later!


End file.
